


The Second Head

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon has three heads; Daenerys is but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Head

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twelfth day of Christmas' for [arami](http://arami.livejournal.com), just because. :) Future fic that presupposes the popular belief of Jon Snow's parentage is true. I'm not sure it actually answers her prompt, but it's the idea I got from it.

In the end, Daenerys Targeryen -- Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt -- flew into King's Landing on the back of Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flanking them, hovering just over the heads of the crowd as Drogon touches down in the courtyard of the Red Keep. In the end, she finally stepped onto the soil of the Seven Kingdoms, meeting silence and awe, to find a man clad in all black kneeling at her feet.

He looked up when she stopped in front of him, revealing dark eyes and near black hair and a solemn visage that _felt_ familiar.

"Jon Snow," she said, for he could be no other.

"My lady," he said, in a voice husky and raw, and she saw for the first time a fine web of scars that covered one hand.

Daenerys merely beckoned him to rise and follow, asked him to walk with her, then beckoned for another man, a smaller man, to join them from the front of her soldiers. The appearance of Howland Reed caused Jon's eyes to widened in unfeigned shock. Perhaps he had never expected to see the Crannogman again, but Daenerys had heard stories.

Had heard the truth lay with Howland Reed.

Reed had not wished to be found, but even Greywater Watch could not hide from the eyes of a dragon. So she had taken him, brought him to King's Landing, to tell the tale of the Tower of Joy, the She Wolf, and the Dragon Prince.

And so Howland did, his voice low as he related the events of a lifetime ago, revealing the truth behind Eddard Stark's evasions, his promise to the dying Lyanna, and the ruination that day had set in motion.

Ruination that had topped even Robert's Rebellion in the end.

Howland told the story succinctly, leaving out no detail, pausing for no interruption. And Daenerys watched as Jon's face grew paler, his eyes darker, and she reached for him as he turned away.

Now you know, she told him, hand tight on his forearm, daring him to defy her.

It means nothing, he replied, face hidden by the fall of his hair, the ruff of his cloak.

It means the Iron Throne --

It means _nothing_ , he snapped, facing her again, dark eyes blazing in his pale face. I took an oath.

An oath that caused your brothers, she said, spitting the last word, to nearly kill you. An oath that means less than nothing now as your brothers are scattered and dead. There is no Night's Watch, Jon Snow, and you are free.

I've no wish to rule, he whispered, then shook his head. No, my lady, the Iron Throne is yours.

And I do not wish to rule alone, she answered, hand still holding him still. The dragon has three heads, and I am only one.

I am no dragon, he told her, shaking his head once more.

No, you are a wolf. And you can bind the North to me, for you are a Stark, she said, quiet and soft. And you are also Targaryen. A dragon, Jon Snow. And a dragon must fly.

His eyes shifted to the dragons circling the Red Keep, awe and wonder shining on his face as he watched them.

My dragons need riders, she continued, stepping close, letting her heat warm his ice, knowing her decision to be right. And I need a commander. A husband. I need _you_ , Jon Snow.

And the third? he asked, eyes still on the dragons high overhead. You said the dragon has three heads, Daenerys.

The third, she said, is not yet here. But we will find him.

I cannot, he started, then stopped as she placed two fingers over his lips.

You can, she said simply, stepping even closer. You are the Prince Who Was Promised. Have you listened to nothing Howland Reed has said?

I listened, but my father --

Was the Last Dragon, she broke in, turning just enough to gesture to the sky before calling out to Rhaegal. The green dragon landed neatly, folding his wings and watching them with eyes of burnished bronze.

This is Rhaegal. Touch him, she ordered, letting the steel and fire creep into her voice. Learn him. _Know_ him, Jon Snow, for you are a dragon and you will fly.

And will you fly with me? Jon asked, his hand dropping from the side of Rhaegal's neck. That arm came around Daenerys, hauled her up against leather and armor, and there was a strength there she knew she could never fight.

A strength she would never want to fight, because it would give her the world.

I will, Jon Snow, she promised, smiling as she stood on tiptoe to touch her lips to his. I will.


End file.
